


Scary Movie

by MrAnders



Category: Big Time Rush, scream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night at the 2J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

_“What is your favorite scary movie?”_

All of the brunette’s muscles tense with the question. The hair ruffling on the back of his neck. His hands are cold and shaking, and even though he wants to close his eyes, he can’t stop himself from staring at the screen.

“Come on!” the annoyed tone on the blonde’s voice goes unnoticed by the genius, as well as the green eyes being rolled at him. “This has to be the stupidest movie ever.”

The genius just waved his hand at his boyfriend’s general direction.

“Saw is worse.” James replied all the way from the other end of the orange couch.

“Shut up!” the latino slapped the pretty boy’s knee. Eyes still glued to the TV “Stab 5 is great!”

 “Stab 7 is great.” Kendall corrected, laying back on the couch. “Stab 5 is pathetic.”

Both the genius and the latino just rolled their eyes at their respective boyfriends. They were the first ones to admit that  _time travelling_  had kind of ruined the movie’s chance of being taken seriously. But still, Stab 5 was part of the  _Stab_  franchise, and even though it wasn’t as good as the seventh one, it was still awesome.

“I’m sorry, is any of you responsible for a famous movie franchise?” Logan raised an eyebrow, looking away from the screen for the first time in almost 1 hour of movie, but before James or Kendall can answer, a scream brings the boy’s attention back to the TV. “Oh,  _great_ , you made me miss the part where Ghostface slides her in half!”

His boyfriend just chuckled.

“Logie,” Kendall wraps his arm around the other’s shoulder. “That is the third time she dies in about twenty minutes.”

But before Logan can think of a response, their thoughts are interrupted by a ring, the four of them snapping their eyes to the phone sitting in the table near the orange couch.

“Turn the TV down.” The blonde murmurs towards the pretty boy, as the genius’ shaky hands wrap around the phone.

“H-hello?”

_“What is your favorite scary movie?”_

The other three can see all the blood leaving the brunette’s face as his eyes widen.  _No. Fucking. Way._

_“I asked you a question, Logan.”_

The genius can’t bring himself to say a word. Instead, he just opens and closes his mouth repeatedly, while his heart beats faster by the second and small tears start to pop on the corner of his eyes. It takes Kendall a second to snap the phone out of his boyfriend’s hand, bringing it to his own ear.

“Who is this?”

There’s silence on the other end, and as the genius’ frightened brown eyes meet his green ones, he can feel rage filling his soul. No one scares his boyfriend like that.

“Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?”

There’s silence once again, and it takes him another second before turning off the phone – to the two smaller boy’s despair.

“What are you doing?” mocha eyes widened as the latino jumped in the couch, being suddenly held by a pair of beautiful arms.

“Whenever someone hangs up, Ghostface kill them!” This time was the genius, and Kendall could not believe for the life of his that his boyfriend – the smarter among all of them – was actually afraid this might be  _Ghostface_. However, before he can say anything else, the phone rings again on his hand, and this time Kendall is the one to pick up. His voice angrier at the sound of whoever was on the other side breathing.

“May I help you?”

_“Seven days.”_

He rolled his eyes.  _Getting real tired of your bullshit._

“Oh, Fuck you!” he hang up again, and once again the two boys in the middle were freaking out.  And then the phone rang again.

“Didn’t I just say fuck you?” he snapped, and in a second he wished he hadn’t.

 _“I beg your pardon?”_  the lady on the other end seemed offended.

Both Logan and Carlos let out a sigh of relief upon the image of the blonde blushing.  _No one blushes when talking to a murderer._

“Who is this?”

 _“Dr. Wilson from the_ Valley Presbyterian Hospital _”_

Suddenly, all of the color disappeared from the blonde’s face, and the other three were scared once again.

“I-is there something wrong?”

There was silence for a second, and then the lady’s voice was changed, back into the same person that had called before.

_“There will be, once I’m done with you.”_

The 2J door opened in a push, and through her walked in a dark figure, dressed in what seemed to be a dress or a robe, with a white mask covering whoever it was’ face. The four boys screamed all at the same time, Carlos jumping to James’ arms and Kendall instinctively moving so he was protecting Logan with his own body. The intruder stalked towards them, but stopped when he was really close. He was… no, he wasn’t. He couldn’t be.

_Is he laughing?_

A glove-covered hand moved to remove the mask, revealing a Lucy having trouble not to laugh. As the door to Katie’s room opened, the little girl came out, bursting out in laughter as well.

“Told you they’d fall for that!” the shorter girl stood next to the bigger one, whipping  a tear away. Kendall’s eyes sharped as he glared at his little sister.

“You are so grounded.”


End file.
